Rabbits
| Voice actor = Mark Kutnevich }} Rabbits is the characters of the series. In the forest there are many hares. Very often hares appear along with hedgehogs and squirrels. One of them is best known, whom Masha calls Hare. Hare Hare is curious, but cowardly and weak-willed — he is easy submits on Masha's temper or brute force. In rare moments, he can show courage, and sometimes he can be angry if someone interferes with his affairs or rudely invades him personal space. Hare — one of the few characters with a clearly traced storyline. In one of the early series, Hare, along with Bear, planted carrots in Bear's garden, but their goals were different. Bear wanted to get a record-sized crop, but Hare just wanted to eat, so when the carrots grew a little, they quarreled with Bear. From that moment the Hare began to regularly visit the vegetable garden of the Bear and steal the carrots. A little later, tired of Masha's harassment, Bear caught Hare, the stealing carrot, and made him play with Masha in «hockey» (stick with puck, but on the grass), since then they often play together. The Hare lives inside a tree, where he has his own small room. There are a lot of books, a closet, a table, a couple of chairs and a few pictures with hares. Hare has a hobby — to put carrots from pyramids like card-houses. Sometimes he grows his own carrots. As a child, he was very energetic and disobedient, because of what fell into the rework, for which he was punished by his mother. The Magic Hares These hares come from a magical cloak or other magical things from the Bear's chest. They are smaller and fluffier than forest hares and look more cute. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * — here appears Hare's mother and himself as a child. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery 01 Зайка и Маша.jpg | 02 Зайка и Маша.jpg | 03 Маша Медведь и заяц.jpg | 04 Заяц.jpg | 05 Медведь и заяц.jpg | 06 Зайцы.jpg | 09 Маша Заяц Волк 2.jpg | 09 Заяц.jpg | 12 Зайка.jpg | 12 Медведь и Зайка.jpg | 12 Зайка напуган.jpg | 13 Зайка и Маша.jpg | 24 Маша и Зайка.jpg | 25 Маша и волшебные зайцы.jpg | 26 Помощники.jpg | 27 Модели.jpg | 27 Картина.jpg | 35 Зайка с Мамой.jpg | Hare's mother and himself as a child 40 Зайка и Волки.jpg | 50 Зайка.jpg | 59 Медведица Гималайский медведь и Зайка.jpg | 60 Зайка и Робот.jpg | 63 Дом Зайки 1.jpg | 63 Дом Зайки 2.jpg | 70 Зайка.jpg | 71 Маша и Зайка.jpg | 72 Зайка и Маша.jpg | 72 Зайка и Маша 2.jpg | 72 Зайка и Маша 3.jpg | 72 Зайка и Маша 4.jpg | 72 Маша Зайка и Розочка 2.jpg | 74 Медведь и Зайка.jpg | 75 Маша и Зайка.jpg | 75 Маша и слуги 4.jpg | Interesting Facts * Rabbits — the third most of frequent occurrence characters after Masha and the Bear. ru:Зайцы Category:Main characters Category:Residents of forest